


Sherlock

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BBC Sherlock AU, Dustin Henderson is an adult, Dustin as Sherlock Holmes, Eleven | Jane Hopper as John Watson, Eleven | Jane Hopper is an adult, Established Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Sherlock AU
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 2 du calendrier de l'avent!

Jane Hopper vivait avec Dustin Henderson depuis longtemps à présent, au 221B Baker Street. Elle ne pouvait pas juste dire qu'elle travaillait pour lui ou avec lui car ce n'était pas exactement cela. Elle travaillait _grâce_ à lui. Pour être parfaitement exact, le travail de Jane constituait à parler du travail de Dustin. C'était-à-dire qu'elle transcrivait sur un blog internet les enquêtes criminelles que son colocataire et partenaire de vie résolvait.

Si elle devait être honnête, ça n'avait pas toujours été aussi amusant que ça l'était aujourd'hui et ce ne serait jamais simple. Pour la simplicité, elle pouvait vivre en acceptant qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais cela car rien n'avait été facile dans sa vie. En fait, elle devait admettre que c'était un peu plus simple depuis qu'elle était revenue de la guerre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles – rien qu'au plan physique, elle boitait quand elle était fatiguée et son nez saignait involontairement de sa volonté dès que la situation devenait un peu trop énergique, et il était hors de question qu'elle parle des séquelles psychologiques – mais elle avait rencontré Dustin et il avait accepté ses problèmes comme elle avait accepté les siens.

Gagner sa vie en écrivant sur le travail d'un autre était un peu étrange mais le métier de Dustin Henderson était unique en son genre: détective consultant. Il intervenait sur des tas et des tas de crimes en aidant la police et l'inspecteur Hopper. L'inspecteur Hopper était dans le métier depuis longtemps, si longtemps qu'il avait eu le temps de voir Jane grandir et améliorer sa relation avec son beau-frère Will, mais c'était encore autre chose. Son père avait d'abord très mal pris l'association entre Dustin et Jane mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Travailler avec Dustin Henderson était une bonne chose pour elle. L'excitation du travail l'avait aidé à surmonter ses problèmes. Et elle aimait bien la compagnie de Dustin.

-o-o-o-

Le corps que la police avait trouvé enthousiasmait Dustin. C'était toujours un peu amusant de voir le jeune homme regarder partout, chercher des indices et résoudre le crime avec cette lueur d'excitation dans les yeux comme si c'était encore la première fois. À chaque fois, elle le trouvait mignon, même si la situation n'était pas adaptée à cela.

«Jane, tu saignes.»

Jane sortit de ses réflexions, sa vue soudainement obstruée par un mouchoir jetable blanc. Elle remercia Dustin et enfonça le tissu dans la cavité nasale concernée avant de se concentrer sur la scène de crime.

«C'est un homme qui a la trentaine ou la quarantaine. On pense qu'il a été étranglé.» marmonna Hopper en observant attentivement Dustin qui inspectait le corps. Jane était toujours surprise de voir que son père se méfiait de Dustin alors qu'il continuait à faire appel à ses services. Dustin disait que c'était à cause d'elle et elle ne savait pas comment le prendre.

-En fait, il a 37 ans. À la forme de ses fesses, il fait un travail de boulot de bureau mais fait du sport pour s'entretenir. La trace de son alliance nous montre qu'il est marié, a deux enfants en bas âge et un gros chien si on fait attention aux marques sur son pantalon et sa cravate. La couleur de ses ongles indique qu'il fume parfois mais a commencé à arrêter et la saleté sur ses chaussures montre qu'il n'a plus de permis.

-C'est incroyable.» souffla Jane en regardant le corps à son tour, essayant de voir ce qu'il voyait. Elle ne voyait pas tout mais avec l'expérience, elle avait appris à percevoir certaines choses.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça.» rétorqua Hopper en grognant, agacé par l'air fier qui apparaissait sur le visage de Dustin comme à chaque fois qu'elle le complimentait. «Tu ne peux pas juste nous dire comment il est mort?

-Il a été étranglé à mort. Le meurtrier a voulu faire croire à une agression qui aurait mal tournée mais il s'y est mal pris. Un agression tourne trop rarement mal sur un étranglement et quand ça arrive, c'est plus souvent un étranglement à mains nues et pas par quelque chose d'aussi fin. À la vue de l'épaisseur de ce qui a étranglé ce pauvre type à mort, je dirais que c'est une corde de guitare de mauvaise qualité. C'est une vengeance exécutée par une personne de grande taille, peu organisée et avec des accès de colère suffisamment fortes pour le pousser au meurtre. Il avait prévu le coup depuis un moment mais pas qu'il l'exécuterait aussi vite, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de faire croire à un vol. Il comptait très certainement se débarrasser du corps à la base mais comme sa victime a provoqué une crise de colère imprévue alors il a du improviser.

-C'est impressionnant, comme toujours.

-Ce n'est rien de plus que de l'observation mais j'apprécie ton enthousiasme.»

Dustin aimait agacer Hopper en ne cachant pas qu'il appréciait l'attention que Jane lui donnait. Il ne le faisait jamais trop, juste un peu à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais il savait que ça affectait Hopper car il était un père beaucoup trop attaché à sa fille et trop protecteur.

Quand Dustin eut fini son travail, il tint Jane coude contre coude, salua l'équipe de Hopper et quitta la scène de crime en marchant d'un pas légèrement dansant. Il proposa à son amie d'aller manger et elle accepta sans hésiter.


End file.
